


Mi Cielito

by Nevermore_red



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Assumptions, Cassian's Blue Parka, F/M, If they would just talk, Misunderstandings, Post-Battle of Scarif, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Smut, Talking Can Solve Most of Their Problems, smut with feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore_red/pseuds/Nevermore_red
Summary: “What changed, Jyn?”“Everything!” she nearly shouted, and wanted to bury herself in a deep, deep hole when her voice broke and wobbled. Cassian’s eyes widened when he heard it. She stopped, turned half way away from him and swallowed a few times. “Everything changed the second I found your stupid parka in the mess that night.” She gave him a sidelong look through narrowed eyes. “If you’re going to fuck around with the princess in hidden pantries, you might want to ask her to be more quiet next time. And maybe not leave your parka sitting just outside the door.”





	Mi Cielito

A standard month ago Cassian had left for his first off world mission since Scarif, a little over a year before. It wasn’t like a month was an extremely long time. Jyn had gone on missions in between Scarif and now, but only for maybe a week or so at a time.  She felt stupid, but she missed him. A lot, actually. It felt weird without him in the mess or bickering with her about fighting techniques and rebellion guidelines. It felt like something was missing when she didn’t get to hear his voice every day, which honestly was stupid. She’d gone twenty-three years without hearing his voice, what was one month?

Still, when word reached her that his ship was expected in this evening, Jyn could barely eat anything during evening meal she was so excited.

Maybe…maybe it was time to say something to him about her feelings. Gah, just the thought had her stomach twisting. Talking about feelings was the last thing Jyn liked to do, but she also really liked Cassian, a lot. Maybe more than like, actually, but she needed his help figuring that exact emotion out because love was so foreign to her.

Pushing off her untouched tray to Baze, Jyn made her way back to her barracks. Sitting on her bunk, she clicked on her datapad. Writing out her thoughts would be helpful. She was never very good at speeches, so practicing it in her head a few times would help her not sound like a bumbling idiot when she met Cassian in the hanger.

In the end, she spent too much time on the speech because one of the girls came in and mentioned that the ship had come in about five minutes ago. Jyn quickly powered the datapad down and tossed it onto her pillow before damn near sprinting to the hanger, her heart hammering in her chest and a smile threatening to break out on her face because this was it. She was going to do this, speech or not, Cassian was going to know how she felt and her gut told her that those feelings were reciprocated. It wasn’t as if she had a huge bank of experience to base that feeling, but she saw how Cassian looked at her. She noticed how he smiled, really smiled, at her when he didn’t so much anyone else. He let her see him, the real him, the parts of him he despised and was ashamed of, and Jyn didn’t mind them. They all had done questionable things in this kriffing war, but Cassian was a good man. Such a good, good man.

The hanger was mostly empty by the time she reached it. Only a few mechanics were tinkering about, a few pilots hovering near their crafts like they were their babies. Jyn saw the ship Cassian had come in on, but it was already all closed up. Everyone was already off it.

“Kriffing hell.” She mumbled, hating that she’d missed him. Turning back around, she started back towards the mess. Cassian would be in search of some caff right now, maybe even a quick snack. If he wasn’t there, she knew where his personal quarters were in the officer’s wing.

The mess was mostly empty as well, just a few randoms sitting around. Some drinking caff, others clicking about on datapads, and a few engaged in a card game. But there was no Cassian. She started to turn to leave when something familiar caught her eye. There, on the back of a chair in a shadowed corner near the stock pantry was Cassian’s blue parka. Jyn had shoved it into his pack before he left, knowing how easily he got cold. Moving to it, Jyn touched the fur lining with a fingertip as she looked around, wondering where he was.

Then she heard it.

A thump came from the closed pantry door. Then another, followed by a feminine giggle. Jyn slid closer, leaning her ear towards the door.

“Oh, I missed you.” That was princess Leia’s voice. “A month is too long.”

There wasn’t a verbal answer, but a gruff groan. Leia gasped loudly, then let out a moan.

“Yes.” She sighed. “Just like that.”

Jyn’s stomach turned violently. Cassian wasn’t in the hanger or the mess because he was currently hidden in a pantry, doing something to Leia that she very obviously liked.

Something welled up in her throat, making it hard to breathe. Blinking rapidly, trying not to make a huge spectacle of herself in front of everyone in the mess, Jyn straightened up and quickly left. Her heart, which had felt so light and full and hopeful just a while ago, not felt strangely broken and hollow.

-

“Jyn.” Cassian greeted her with a smile the next morning in the mess. She almost skipped out on it, but she needed caff to start this day after spending all night fighting off the urge to cry. Bodhi had seen her sneak in, so she couldn’t just sneak back out. Jyn fought the urge to curl her lip in disgust or burst into tears.

“Cassian.” She said carefully.

“Where were you last night?” he asked, lifting his mug and taking a drink while still looking up at her where she stood. Jyn swallowed, looking away from those wonderfully soft, beautiful brown eyes.

“Busy.” She said shortly. “Like I am now.” She turned quickly and ducked out, ignoring Bodhi’s confused and concerned look.

After that, she was better at avoiding him. It wasn’t that she still didn’t want to see him, because she did. But she needed to get her shit together. Obviously, Cassian didn’t want her the way she’d thought he did, and that was completely kriffing fine. He didn’t have to just because she did, but Jyn still needed some distance to…deal. And, damnit, she liked Leia. She was pretty sure if they spent any amount of time together, they could be good friends.

Stupid Cassian. That was just like him, to pick someone that Jyn couldn’t even justify hating.

Two weeks since Cassian came back and she’d successfully avoided him completely, even though it threw a wrench into her usual routine. Bodhi asked about it, but she shrugged it off and he was too nice to press her too hard. Chirrut gave her some weird, cryptic, Forcey advice that she promptly ignored. Baze never said anything, bless him, but he did occasionally throw her a disapproving or concerned glance.

She felt better, though. More in control of herself. Like she could totally handle this without breaking down. So, she decided to meet up with the normal group for midday meal like she used to. She got there a little early, so it was just Baze and Chirrut. A few minutes later, Bodhi showed up with Luke. Shortly after that, Cassian walked in. With Leia. They completely ignored the table while they were in deep conversation, walking perfectly in step with each other as they went through the line for food. Jyn watched, unable to look away and suddenly realizing this was a stupid, stupid idea. She wasn’t ready. She wasn’t okay at all. It…it _hurt_ to see them. They finished filling their trays, still speaking intently with each other as they made their way over to the table. There were several empty chairs left, including one next to Jyn, but they sat on the opposite side of the table. Next to each other. For a moment they continued talking with one another, finishing the conversation they’d been having. Everyone else was in their own conversations, including Bodhi who was telling Jyn about…something. Then they stopped talking to each other, Leia turning to Luke who was on the other side of her. Cassian’s eyes flicked up and immediately landed on her.

“Jyn.” He said her name blandly and there wasn’t a smile. Jyn wanted to cry. “Where have you been? Still busy?”

“Yeah.” She said quickly, burning eyes dropping to her tray and she stabbed around at the mashed something or other.

“Is it the mission you’re leaving on in two days?” Bodhi asked and Jyn lifted a shoulder. It wasn’t.

“You’re leaving?” Cassian asked and Jyn glanced back up at him. He looked surprised, and maybe even hurt before his features smoothed out.

“Yes.” She suddenly felt defensive, though she didn’t know why. “I’m going because this bantha-shit of a rebellion needs me. But who am I to complain…” she stood up abruptly. “At least something does.”

Leaving her tray where it was, she nearly kicked Bodhi in her haste to stand up and leave.

She was nearly to the training room when something dawned on her. Jyn wasn’t stupid. She was perceptive and noticed details and signs. She hadn’t misread Cassian. There was no way she could have. Everything, all the signs and details pointed to his interest in her. Which meant…had Cassian been playing her? Had he been doing that to keep her with the rebellion until she’d officially joined, not a week before he’d left on his mission? The thought made her sick, even though she knew deep down it wasn’t true. Cassian, for whatever he did or didn’t feel for her, cared for her. At least as a friend. He wouldn’t do that to her.

“How long are you going to ignore me?” that familiar, thick, warm voice asked calmly from somewhere behind her. She’d stopped in the middle of an empty hall, her forehead pressed into the cold wall. She lifted it and turned to look at him. He had that completely neutral expression on his face, and Jyn hated it now more than ever.  

“We just talked.” She pointed out lamely, but it was all she had. Cassian’s eyes rolled up to look at the ceiling for a moment before coming back to her.

“When I was on the way back, I thought you’d be waiting for me.” He said calmly. “But instead you’ve worked your ass off to avoid me.”

“Why?” Jyn snapped, charging forward but stopping a few steps away from him, all her hurt and confusion shifting swiftly into anger. “Why would you think I’d be waiting for you?” she nearly growled the words through clenched teeth, her hands shaking at her sides so she balled them up into fists.

Cassian jerked minutely, like he’d been hit, but his expression slowly shifted to something close to anger.

“Because I was coming _home_.” He hissed, tendons sticking out on his neck, taking a step towards her. “What changed, Jyn?”

“Everything!” she nearly shouted, and wanted to bury herself in a deep, deep hole when her voice broke and wobbled. Cassian’s eyes widened when he heard it. She stopped, turned half way away from him and swallowed a few times. “Everything changed the second I found your stupid parka in the mess that night.” She gave him a sidelong look through narrowed eyes. “If you’re going to fuck around with the princess in hidden pantries, you might want to ask her to be more quiet next time. And maybe not leave your parka sitting just outside the door.”

“Fuck around…” he repeated, and he sounded so genuinely confused that Jyn fully turned her head to look at him. He wasn’t looking at her, his eyes shifting back and forth like they always did when he was trying to figure something out. Jyn hated that she knew that about him.

“I’m not…my parka.” He narrowed his eyes, then looked at her. “Where did you see my parka?”

“Hanging on the back of a chair in the mess.” She turned away from him again. “Right outside the closet where Leia was welcoming you home.”

“No.” he breathed out the word, and then he snorted. Jyn whipped her head around to glare at him. He was smiling, on the verge of laughing, but when their eyes met he sobered right up. “You’ve got a few things wrong, Jyn. Can I clear them up for you?”

“Go right ahead.” She gritted out.

“On the incoming flight home, it was my turn to sleep. The cockpits thermal regulator went out, so it was freezing in there. Han Solo was…I let him borrow my parka and when we landed, I forgot to get it back. I was in a hurry to get off the ship, _to see you_ , I couldn’t care about the parka then.”

Jyn was quiet for a long time, taking what he said. Her mind was whirring with it, things settling slowly into place. “Oh.” She let out on a whisper.

“Oh.” Cassian repeated. “Which means, if you saw my parka in the mess, it wasn’t because I had been wearing it.”

“Han had.” Jyn finished. “Which means…oh Force.” She slapped a hand over her mouth when a bubble of laughter threatened to spill out. “Han…Han and Leia?” she laughed out loud then, turning to face Cassian fully.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

“I thought they hated each other.” Jyn shook her head, but something else clicked. That groan she’d heard in the pantry, now that she thought about it, it was too rough to be Cassian. Cassian was smooth, warmed rum where Han Solo was rough, gritty whiskey.

“I still think they do.” Cassian shrugged. “But they also sort of love each other too, I think.”

“Cassian, I…” she stopped when he held up his hand.

“It doesn’t matter.” He smiled a little. “And just to clear up one other thing; no one, including the princess, can welcome me home. I thought it was clear only you can do that. _You_ are home for me, Jyn.”

Yeah, that was clear. It always had been clear. Jyn knew that. But the parka and the noises and Leia being so wonderful…and Cassian being such a good man when Jyn was…well, Jyn.

“I’m sorry.” Jyn heard herself saying, and they were words she didn’t say all that often. Couldn’t remember the last time she had.

“Why were you looking for me in the mess that night?” Cassian asked.

“I lost track of time working on…and I missed your incoming. I thought you would have gone to the mess after landing.”

“No.” he shook his head. “I went looking for you, actually. Bodhi said you’d skipped out on meal early and went back to your barracks.”

“We just missed each other, then.” She smiled a little and Cassian did as well, a hand lifting to scratch at the scruff of his chin.

“What were you working on?”

“Huh?”

“That had you distracted enough to miss my coming in.” he clarified and Jyn knew there was a flush blooming on her cheeks.

“I’m bad at speeches.” She blurted and Cassian’s eyebrow raised. “And with talking about feelings.”

“So, you were…what?”

Jyn rolled her eyes and huffed, crossing her arms. “Writing down what I wanted to say to you.”

Cassian smiled now, softly, wrinkles spreading out from his eyes and Jyn felt herself relax a little.

“What did you want to say, _mi cielito_?” Jyn blushed, even if she didn’t know what he’d said. Festian wasn’t a language she knew well, but she could tell with the way he spoke that it was something sweet and probably romantic too. She would have to ask some time, because he’d called her it before, but always seemed to by accident, his ears turning red afterwards.

“I like you.” She heard herself saying, and winced a little with how stupid it sounded. “I mean, obviously I like you. But I think I more than like you because, yeah, you’re my home too. None of anything feels right without you. And I miss your face and your voice when you aren’t with me. And, sometimes it’s just nearly impossible not to kiss you because I want to so kriffing bad.”

“That…” Cassian stopped and cleared his throat. “Can you come back to my quarters with me? Right now.”

Confused, and a little disappointed in his reaction to her spilling her insides out to him, Jyn just nodded. A nervous smile twitched on his lips, and then he reached out and grabbed her hand. He held it tightly in his own as he led them down the twists and turns of halls until they reached the officer’s wing. He didn’t let go as he keyed in his code, not even trying to hide it like he wanted her to know it, and Jyn watched, saving the numbers in her memory. He stepped in before her, tugging her in by her hand and as soon as the door swished shut, he let go and raked his fingers through his hair twice, pacing a little before abruptly stopping in front of her.

“I do, too.”

“What?”

“I like you, Jyn.” He smiled. “It’s definitely more than just liking. I’m sorry that I didn’t make that completely clear before.” He stepped forward, a hand lifting hesitantly to her face. “And, yeah, I want to kiss you all the time.”  

Jyn swallowed a few times, face immediately tilting into his palm, her hand coming up to hold onto his wrist. “Then what are you waiting for?”

“No clue.” He shrugged, then leaned down, his lips ghosting across hers before coming back and actually, fully kissing her.

Jyn had spent a fair amount of time looking at his mouth, imagining how his lips would feel and how he would kiss her. But this, the reality of it happening, put all her imaginings to shame.

He was soft and warm, cautious at first until Jyn pressed up on her toes and kissed him back. It was like finding something she’d always known she had but had misplaced for her entire life. It was truly like coming home.

Grasping onto his sides, Jyn let her hands run up his ribcage when she opened her mouth to him, drawing his tongue in so she could fully taste him. She felt the jump of his lungs under her hands just before he surged forward, kissing her hard and fast, biting at her lips and sucking on her tongue. Jyn was dizzy with it, but wanted more. Pushing him backwards until something stopped them, she hooked a leg over his hip and considered the possibility of just climbing him.

“Jyn.” Cassian gasped against her lips, his hand automatically cradling her thigh and holding her tightly to him. She could feel him just above her pubic bone, hard and growing harder.

“Fuck me, Cassian.” She nearly begged, pressing her lips and teeth in a line along his sharp jaw and down his neck. “I want to feel you, all of you.”

“Okay.” He panted, one hand squeezing tightly at the back of her neck and the other grabbing harder onto her thigh. “Move to the bunk.”

Jyn did, stumbling back and kicking off her boots. Cassian did the same, hands jerking at his belt until it was undone. Jyn jerked her vest off, and then ripped her shirt off over her head before dropping back to sit on the edge of the bunk. Cassian’s hands stilled for a second at the hem of his own shirt, eyes skimming over her bare stomach and over the breast band still in place.

“Hustle up, Captain.” She teased, grinning when he huffed a laugh. After his shirt and undershirt were off he seemed to hesitate after taking a step towards her, his eyes going dim and Jyn watched as his throat worked.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Nothing.” He cocked a half smile, but there was something. Jyn waited. “I’ve…I’ve never, not with someone that I would see again afterwards.”

“That’s okay.” She assured him. “I’ve never, not with someone that meant something to me.”

He seemed to relax a little at that. “So, we’ll just figure it out together.”

“Don’t we always?” she cocked her head to the side, leaning back on her elbows. It seemed to spur him into action again. Leaning down, he yanked his socks off and then approached her reclined body. Grabbing her ankle, he rolled off one sock and then the other, his fingers brushing along her insteps and causing bumps to raise all over her skin. He smirked at her indrawn breath, then ran his hands up her legs to find the snap and zip of her pants.

“May I?” he asked, looking at her from under his lashes and Jyn just nodded, mouth parted a little. She lifted her hips when he was done, helping him to wiggle the pants off her hips and down her legs. Her underwear went with them and in a fit of nervousness, Jyn sat upright quickly, almost hitting his head with hers.

“Now yours.” She tried to smile coyly, hands going for his pant closures with his belt hanging open on either side. Once they were undone, he lowered his hands to help her push them and his underwear down and off.

Cassian was mostly hard, just as perfectly shaped and lined here as he was everywhere else on his body. Reaching a hand out, she wrapped her fingers around him, stroking upwards and pulling a groan from deep in his chest.

“Lay down.” The words came out almost like a question, but Jyn did so anyway. Cassian followed her down, partially because she never let go of his cock, propping himself up on his side with an elbow, one of her legs between his, her hand still slowly stroking him. His eyes caught with hers, held them, as his hand trailed up her thigh until his fingers touched her center. Jyn bit her bottom lip, struggling to maintain the eye contact as he pushed his fingers through her folds. He hissed a little when he felt how wet she was, his cock jumping in her hand.

Jyn didn’t know how long they stayed like that, touching and petting each other, figuring out what the other liked with whispers of _“faster”_ and _“to the left”_ and _“oh, yes, right there.”_ All she knew was that her body was strung tightly, her muscles all trembling and that edge of orgasm just right there. Cassian had stopped her hand a few minutes before and was currently tugging her breast band down with his teeth. When one breast was free, he immediately latched on to her nipple, sucking and teething until everything merged and crested and she cried out, pushing her mouth into the top of his hair to muffle the sounds.

“Did you come?” he asked after a moment, Jyn batting his hand out from between her thighs when it was just too sensitive for more.

“Yes.” She sighed, a little shocked herself because she had never, not once, come with someone else.

“Good.” He lifted his head to drop a soft, sweet kiss to her lips. “Do you want to get dressed? You can use the ‘fresher here and stay, if you want.”

Summoning all her strength to her jellied out limbs, Jyn hooked a leg over his hips and rolled them until she was straddling his hips, his cock fitting into the folds of her center and pressed to his abdomen. Cassian choked out a groan, his hands reaching up to grab hold of her hips tightly, his own surging up like he just couldn’t help it. It caused him to slide through her wetness, and Jyn moaned, pushing down against him in return.

“I want to keep going.” Her voice was thick, heavy. “If you do.”

“I do.” He nodded frantically. “If you’re okay with it. I want to be inside you.”

Jyn nodded in return, rolling her hips again.

“Do we need a condom?” she asked, realizing it was a little late for full safety seeing as they were pressed against each other’s bare skin. “I have an implant and the blood work from my last mission came back perfect.”

“Mine too.” His cheeks were flushed a deep red, pupils blown so wide his dark brown eyes were nearly all black with want.

“Alright, then.” She lifted up, shifting her hips just so until the head of him was notched perfectly with her opening. Then she lowered herself, taking him inside of her.

“Fuck yes, _mi cielito.”_ He panted. “You feel so good.”

“You too.” She reached a hand out to touch the side of his face and Cassian closed his eyes, leaning into the touch and lifting his hips into hers.

Jyn started to move then, riding him slow and steady at first, finding her rhythm and the moving with more purpose. Cassian reached up and rolled her breast band the rest of the way off her and palmed her breasts, tugging at her nipples until she was panting and grinding against him, desperate to come again with him inside of her. Grabbing one of his hands, she pulled it to her lips. Cassian’s eyes flew up to hers and she let him watch as she sucked his thumb into her mouth, running her tongue along the rough pad. His jaw unhinged, his own tongue coming out to lick his bottom lip. Letting his thumb slide free of her mouth, she brought it to where they were connected, helping him to find the perfect spot, then letting go when he had found it.

This time the orgasm seemed to roll through her entire body, from the very tips of her curled toes to the roots of her hair. Everything felt wonderful, pulsing and breaking into brilliant stars behind her eyes.

“Jyn.” Cassian groaned her name, and then more insistently. “ _Jyn!_ ”

Forcing her eyes open, still rolling her hips against his, she looked down at him. His face was screwed up in concentration, strain evident in every fiber of his body. He was about to come, Jyn was sure of that, but he was holding off for some reason.

“It’s okay.” She promised, rising and falling with more purpose again. “I want you to come, Cassian.”

“Where?” he gritted out, teeth clenched, knuckles turning white where they were gripping her thighs. “Can I…am I good to come inside you?”

Something in the way he said that, in the way he was so unsure of himself struck Jyn. Even now, in this moment, he still didn’t think he was worthy of something so simple.

“Yes, Cassian.” She took hold of his chin and forced him to look at her. “You’re good. You’re so, so good. I want you to come inside me.”

The noise he made when he finally let go was almost like a sob. His body jackknifed up, his arms wrapping around her tightly as he buried his face into her neck. Jyn grabbed onto him just as tightly, whispering in his ear just how good she thought he was. When his body relaxed, Jyn loosened her hold and ran her fingers through his hair. Cassian breathed deeply into her neck for a moment, then she felt him pressing little kisses there, and along her shoulder.

“Lay down.” She said softly and Cassian did, still holding her. Once they were down, Jyn rolled off him to save her hips the agony of being spread like that for any longer. Cassian kissed her and she kissed him back; lazy, long kisses while they both calmed down a little.

“I’m going to be in trouble.” Jyn laughed after a while.

“Why’s that?” he asked, shifting back enough that he could see her.

“I’m supposed to be in a briefing for my mission.”

Cassian rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “I’m sure we can come up with a reason why you missed it.”

“Well, I do have some blackmail on the princess now.”

“Don’t you dare, Jyn Erso.” He warned and Jyn grinned.

“I like her, so I won’t.”   

“Smart girl.” He leaned forward to press a kiss to her nose. “But I do need to get up and dress. I’m expected in the transmission room soon.”

“Fine.” Jyn rolled onto her back with a sigh. “I guess I should find Mothma and grovel anyway.”

Cassian laughed, but ushered her off the bunk with a playful smack to her ass. After using his personal ‘fresher to pee and clean up, Jyn redressed, occasionally catching Cassian watching her as he did the same. Each time he would smile and look away, but his ears were adorably red and he looked so happy.

“I’ll see you at evening meal?” he asked once they’d left his quarters.

“I’ll be there.” She promised.

“Alright.” He tugged her in for a brief kiss. “I want you to stay with me tonight. And the next night, until you have to leave.”

Jyn smiled, pulling him back in for a longer kiss. “Doable. Now hurry to your transmissions, Captain.”

Cassian rolled his eyes, but did head off towards the transmissions room. With a little pep in her step, Jyn turned the other way to find Mothma. Only she turned right into Han Solo, Cassian’s parka hanging from one hand and an annoyingly smug smirk on his face.

“You and the Captain, huh?” he asked while wiggling his brows. Jyn reached out and snatched the parka from his hand.

“You and the princess, huh?” she threw back and was happy to see the smirk slide off his face and his shoulders pull back. They watched each other for a moment, each waiting to see what the other would say.

“I, uh, I can tell Mothma I held you up helping me with the Falcon.”

“Deal.” Jyn gave a sharp nod. “And I never heard anything in any pantries.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak Spanish, but I'm led to believe by Google that mi cielito is a term of endearment, similar to my darling or my sweetheart. I read that the more literal translation would be my little piece of sky or heaven. I like that Cassian would think of Jyn as his little piece of heaven.


End file.
